


Hell Breaks Loose Tomorrow

by zythum



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zythum/pseuds/zythum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nighttime chat as the end approaches.  (Plenty of spoilers!  Takes place directly preceding the final dungeon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Breaks Loose Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/gifts).



> Dear Nightlit,  
> Your request was the loveliest! Thank you for asking for such an awesome idea -- it was a ton of fun to think about. Happy Yuletide!

"...Hey."

The commandant froze, back stiff and hand automatically hovering over the hilt of his blade. Rita could swear she hadn't seen someone jump like that in weeks.

Flynn's searching gaze halted when he found the young mage – cross-legged and posture hunched where she sat on a large slab of stone only two feet away from the nonfunctional barrier blastia. "Oh. Hello. I didn't see you there."

Rita shrugged. "Headed somewhere?"

"Not in particular," Flynn admitted.

Rita patted the rock next to her twice, instructing, "Come on then."

After staring for a moment, Flynn obliged, armor creaking and scratching as he hopped up.

"So what was that all about, anyway?" Rita crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"What was what all about?" He shifted and rested an arm on a knee after he set his sword to the side.

Rita huffed. "You know. Your fight. With Yuri."

"...Why are you asking?" asked Flynn as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"Well, I was busy at the time, but Judith was watching the whole thing. I'm assuming there's a story behind it."

Flynn laughed weakly. "You could say that. Let's just say this is far from the first time that's happened."

"Not surprising."

"Yuri and I have found something big to argue about at least six times a year since we were kids, and that doesn't count spars and little fights. We took up wooden swords over who got the bigger piece of bread back then." He smiled and closed his eyes. "But then we joined the knights and didn't have time, and the only time we had to fight like this are when things got serious."

Rita let out a noise of affirmation. "No wonder, then. Things are _pre_ tty serious. But did it help?"

"Definitely."

Rita nodded. "And let me guess: you let him win?"

"The scary thing is that I really didn't." He flexed the hand of his sword arm with the tiniest wince. "We were always close in skill, but this time I wasn't even a match. Whatever you guys have been doing out there, you've really outdone yourselves."

"We've... been busy," agreed Rita. "It hasn't been easy, and tomorrow's not going to be easy either. But I think we're up for it."

"If anyone is, it's all of you." Flynn grimaced for a second and muttered "but don't let all this go to Yuri's head."

Rita snorted. "I won't."

The breeze rustled the stack of notes clutched in Rita's fingers. She tightened her hold.

"Are those the notes Witcher found?" Flynn inquired.

"Oh, Applehead? Yeah," Rita confirmed, miffed. "He should have mentioned them earlier."

"Witcher's intelligent, almost frighteningly so, like yourself – but not everyone can be as on top of things as you are."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," she dismissed. "I've worked out all the calculations now. I think." She smoothed out a page with a number of complex formulas diagrammed onto it.

"'It doesn't matter'? Witcher sure seems to think so. He's got daggers in his eyes every time your name comes up. I'd be watching out for him if I were you in more ways than one."

Nothing but silence answered Flynn.

"...Rita?"

"I'm thinking."

Flynn massaged a temple with his thumb and forefinger. "Really, it's not surprising Witcher has it out for you."

"It doesn't matter, though," Rita said abruptly. "Who does what doesn't make a difference, only that it gets done! And learning everything there is to know about artes and blastia and spirits, that's what's important. Saving the world... that's what's important. And so long as there's still a world we can live in at the end of the day, who's responsible doesn't matter at all."

Flynn, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, asked, "You truly don't care about people recognizing your work?"

"Why would I? There are so many things out there that still need to be understood." Her gaze shifted skyward. "I'd rather go out find how the world has changed. That's more valuable than talking about what happened before."

Chuckling, Flynn leaned back and stared toward the darkened sky as well. "You really do get along with Yuri."

Rita blushed. "H-he's a pretty okay guy." She took another glance at the notes before folding them once and stuffing them into her pocket. "Okay. Yeah. ...You know, I think this is really going to work."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. It's all timing. We're... counting on a lot of people. If I could do it all myself, I would, but..."

Flynn smiled. "We'll back you up. It's our world to save too, you know. Can't have you doing everything."

"Yeah, I guess," Rita acknowledged. "So are you ready?"

"A little sleep would help," Flynn answered honestly as he flexed his still stiff hand, "but that might not work out tonight."

Rita grinned. "The commandant, nervous? I figured you would be so tired from getting your ass kicked that you would sleep like a baby."

"Hey. Do you really think you'll be able to sleep either, Miss Most Brilliant Mage in Terca Lumireis?" Flynn retorted with a playful frown.

"Probably not," sighed Rita. "We'd better hope the nervous energy will make up for it."

"We'll make it through."

"Well aren't you confident."

Flynn nodded. "I trust Yuri, and I trust you – all of you – and everyone here will do their best too."

"I trust everyone too, but I don't know how powerful Duke is." Rita bit her lip. "None of us really know."

They both breathed deeply.

Rita said, "There's only one way to find out."

"There are better things to be doing than worrying," Flynn agreed as he shifted and stretched. "Which is much easier said than done."

"Isn't everything we do easier said than done? That's kind of our modus operandi," she said with a quirk of her lips.

"Good point."

"But, you know... I'm kind of happy Alexei started this, in a way."

Flynn frowned. "Even now, I can hardly believe I didn't see any signs."

"Yeah, but..." Rita fidgeted. "If he hadn't unsealed the Adephagos, it could have destroyed everything eventually without us knowing _how_. It's better to know, you know? Because now we can fight back, and everyone is gathered here to do that."

Flynn paused in contemplation. "If Alexei were still here, it's doubtful the knights and guilds would have joined forces like this. I never would have imagined everyone stepping up and uniting like this, myself."

"Right? No one could have thought this would happen. But now we can see the threat virtually staring down at us from the sky..." Rita retrieved the notes once more and waved them in excitement. "Look how much everyone's accomplished. The spirits, this city, the network we have planned – and think of the massive amount of research to do!"

"It's going to be difficult," Flynn said, "but it's going to be worth it."

Rita's grin was bright. "It sure as hell will be."

Flynn straightened up and slid off the rock, armor rattling rather noisy on the way down. "Remember, you all have everyone's blessing. Tomorrow, let's save the world."

Lying back and putting her arms behind her head, Rita sighed. "In the meantime... I still can't think of a name for this one." She jerked her chin towards the barrier blastia.

"A.. name?"

"I don't know how she does it."

Flynn smiled knowingly. "Lady Estellise?"

Rita nodded.

"You're really fond of her, aren't you?"

Face going red, Rita spat, "S-shut up! At least I'm not the one taking my childhood friend out at sunset for a _heart-to-heart_."

Flynn coughed and looked away, his own flush immediate. Rita smirked.

Once Flynn found his voice again, he cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Rita."

"I-it's nothing. Glad to talk. I can only look over the same information so many times." Her cheeks remained pink.

He took a few steps towards his cabin before turning back. "Rita?"

"Yeah?" She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"If I ever turn into another Alexei, or Duke... if years pass and I forget to depend on others... do me and the world a favor and throw a few fireballs at me."

Once more, Rita grinned. "Definitely," she promised. "If Yuri doesn't get to you first.

He smiled too. "If Yuri doesn't get to me first."


End file.
